vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Titan/@comment-53539-20171220132920/@comment-53539-20171220235121
Don't know, in VtM their clan was with the Camarilla. What became of them in their final nights were vampire bloodlines who were more neutral then Camarilla or Sabbat. Interesting to mention of the clan... If you read the books, most Vampires consider the clans fall into extinction proof of their fault as a clan and its leaders foolish to have created Giovanni. Their cited on rare occasions as proof you can neither be passive nor rely on others to protect you, or lie low hoping everyone ignores you... Yet... They are often believed not to be dead even in VtM. If they still exist their in deep, deep hiding, possibly torpor at least. And even if they are not alive as a clan, Samedi vampires sprung from the Cappadocian too as a distinct bloodline. It was like at some point the Cappadocian curse took a mutation for the extreme and these guys are basically rotting corpses entirely. You also have the bloodline Harbingers of Skulls who also have mutated Cappadocian blood. VtM defines a clan and "bloodline" as two distinct things. A clan is a group of vampires who can trace their heritage and are hugely populated. The bloodlines are off shoots and rare mutants of the curse of a clan. They can become clans over time as the Giovanni did or the Tremere, but often they lack a 3rd gen. vampire to trace their heritage back. Though this is a little off the subject... I'm just glad they were mentioned at this point. I also don't find it strange that Sorace may appear weak, as I said the Cappadocian aren't that strong even in VtM, but mostly because they don't like fighting at all. I think they played a part in the crusades, but that's it. They are like a milder and tamer version of the Tzimisce, though instead of living subjects they prefer dead corpses for study and while the Tzimisce are sadistic, the Cappadocian were respectful of their subjects and had a sense of humanity due to their ties to Christianity. I sense that this is referenced in Sorace and that he isn't pushing himself as a vampire because of the nature has been carried into VS from VtM. ---- Edit: The other thing in VtM is like with the Toreador. Now the Toreador aren't fighters either, yet their clan survives into modern nights? Well each vampire clan is filling a particular niche. The power of the Toreador was the ability to mass gather people and influence them into action in their place. They also are able to become spies and generally made themselves useful as part of the two clans who are great builders of Vampire society, the other being the Brujah. The difference is the Toreador don't like destroying the work of others directly, the Brujah do so willingly out of protest at what other Brujah build. Likewise, the Cappadocian had their defenses, they often acquired golems to protect themselves and things like this. Essentially, walking into a graveyard could give them an instant army, more so then it is to the Giovanni despite both being able to cover necromancy. They had such great power at their disposal, which is why in VtM they were considered very foolish to have allowed their clan to have perished so easily. I think at the moment, Ge Chen's point about the need to act and unwillingness of the individual to act are things that I'd consider true for Sorace. He is held back by his good nature, perhaps. This makes him "weak", but he still has power regardless when he must use it. Yet consider this... Some vampires like Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao only consider power as the only way to be strong. Remember the Giovanni considered the Ravnos girl weak for only feeding on the dead corpses...? Yet, it was she who has the power of her voice and saved Zhao Yan, not Fan Le Lao. And even though Yi Sai sees Xi Yan and Sorace fighting, he does not help either of them and instead wonders off, as he prefers to manipulate the little power of others. One case is a misjudgement of the power of the weak, the other is not acting despite having the power to do so. Sorace for all his apparent weakness also had saved Xi Yan from the circle, he acted and even lied to Yi Sai despite knowing there would be consequences. Going back to Ge Chen's ideal, one could consider Sorace "stronger" then Yi Sai for using what little power he does have to act, while Yi Sai the "weakling" for not using what power he does have because he chooses not to act. What makes individuals who they are is possibly more important then then the power itself. Ergo, one should not rush to rank Sorace among the weak for his lack of power entirely. In the end his actions lead to Xi Yan fighting, even if she had to bite her sister, and even doing exceptionally well. Thus Sorace's action lead to far greater power being achieved by someone else.